Believe
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: Post after “Tangled Web” Kimiko found out about the little bet they made on her, and she wanted to know why he did it. [Rai x Kim] One Shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Summary: Aftermath of Tangled Web. A bet is a bet. They bet on her, she found out. She found out the winner, and she tried, but could not be angry. Why? Rai x Kim**

**AN: The summary does not pull you in, sorry, but it basically means that Kimiko found out about the bet made on her, and the winner (Raimundo)**

* * *

"WHAT!"

Kimiko was furious. She was going to find Raimundo, Clay and Omi and pound them to flat pieces of jelly, then burn them with fire, dump their ashes in water, revive them, and torture them once more.

"Is something wrong young Dragon of Fire?" Master Fung asked coming around the corner, dodging the various items being thrown around. Kimiko cooled down visibly, not wanting Master Fung to become involved in the matter. When she found Rai…

"No Master Fung, just a little angry. I'll be okay." She said in a sweet voice. Master Fung nodded slowly, as if understanding that she needed to overcome this on her own, and left, his footsteps silent.

"Dojo!" she yelled out. She looked for the little green dragon, who was unfortunate enough to slither around the corner. She grabbed him, not to hard as if not to crush his organs, and asked the question. "Where is Raimundo?" Her eyes were blazing, her mouth was in a scowl, and Dojo felt pity for the Dragon of the Wind.

"D-dunno. I know where Omi is though." He said, hoping she would calm down. Kimiko rubbed her temple with her fingers, and asked, "Fine. Where is he?"

"Near the fountain." Dojo said, relieved when she let him out of her grasp and went to find Rai. He needed to be warned.

* * *

As Kimiko headed for the fountain, she pondered over how Omi had accidentally slipped the information about a bet they made during her time of master focus. She had asked him why he was washing dishes, clearly that was Raimundo's job, and he told her he lost a bet.

Now, she was curious as to the bet they made. Why wasn't she on it? She had merely shrugged it off as a boy thing, and was about to walk away when Omi told her it was over her.

She froze.

She grasped him by the collar, scaring him and making a mental note not to do that ever again, and asked him _why_ they made a bet over her and _what_ this bet was about.

He told her.

She answered with her yell of "What" and he ran away.

She wanted to find Raimundo and kill him for making a bet over_ her._ How dare he perform such a sinful act? Did he not know of her wrath?

Considering all the pranks he executes on her on a daily basis, she supposed not.

"Hi Omi." Omi stopped his movements to find Kimiko with an evil sweet smile on her cute little face.

He gulped. "Hello Kimiko." He was indeed afraid of the girl; she could be most vicious at times.

"What was the bet?" she asked nicely. Omi, gulping, told her, seeing as she was being nicer..

"If you would ever be able to control your temper and gain focus."

"Let me guess. Raimundo bet that I couldn't control it, am I right?"

"Actually partner," Kimiko turned around to find Clay listening in their conversation. He walked up to her. "He bet the opposite. He said that _you_ would be able to control your focus, and we betted you couldn't. Sorry 'bout that."

"Yes. We are most sorry. Raimundo even stated that he believed in you and knew you could do it." Omi added. Kimiko turned around and walked away from the two.

"Kimiko, where are you going?" Omi asked, curious of her sudden departure. Kimiko turned around, her face calm and peaceful unlike her previous face of anger.

"To find Rai." She said quietly, and walked away as if the whole situation never happened.

"I'll never understand girls." Clay stated, looking at Omi wit his hands to his sides.

"I agree Clay. Females are most perplexing. I believe we will find the answer in this book!" Omi said cheerfully, holding up the book "The Guide To Females".

"I think you should put that away before Kimiko comes back."

"Why?"

"You don't wanna know what she's gonna do to ya partner."

* * *

"Rai?" Kimiko asked, climbing to the top of the temple. It was twilight, and stars were shining brightly in the night sky. Kimiko usually found Rai stargazing at this time, although he never knew.

And there he was.

He was lying on his back, with arms behind his head, and eyes closed, giving him a sign of tranquility. Kimiko gave out a small smile. It was kind of… cute.

Rai would kill her if she ever called him "cute".

"Hey Kimi." He said, not opening his eyes. He sensed her presence.

In fact, he had been making sure she hadn't caught him. He had overheard the conversation going on between Kimiko, Omi and Clay, and he couldn't suffer embarrassment. Kimiko would never let him live it down.

"So… I heard of the bet." _'Did you now?'_

"And I was wondering… why you thought I would gain focus." _'What?'_

"You said you believed in me… I just wanted to know why."

Raimundo opened his eyes to find Kimiko gazing into the sky, her eyes distant, as if she was speaking the words so simply, but chaos was erupting in her mind.

"Cuz I do." Rai said. He looked back at the constellations forming up in space. He always enjoyed stargazing. Kimiko looked at him with a confused face. Rai sat up, and brought Kimiko closer to him. "I just knew you could do it. Something inside me told me you had the ability."

Kimiko smiled. "Thanks Rai." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "But then why did you act like you didn't believe in me?" she asked quietly.

Raimundo thought over the answer. After a minute or so, he only kissed her on the forehead, and got up, Kimiko's eyes wide.

"Simple." She stood up with him. He came closer and brushed his lips against hers. "I have an image to keep." Kimiko was about to roll her eyes when Rai's lips pushed themselves onto hers and his arms brought her closer, while her arms wrapped around his neck.

Even though it was a… rude answer, she knew he meant it for the best.

* * *

**I do not know _why_ I wrote that, it's crappy. But yea… I needed to write it so my brain would leave me alone. **

**Please review. **


End file.
